


I'm A Mess

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Yeah I'm Doing This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RocketxReader story. That's basically how I'd summarize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after reading some RocketXReader stories on DeviantArt and noticing that most of them were clearly from a female perspective. I wanted to try to write one that could be any gender. 
> 
> EVERYONE gets the Rocket cuddles

"Peter, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He blushed hard as he tried to formulate his thoughts. "I'm saying that...I know you might think I'll have reservations because of Rocket's...species, but...I want you to know I would be totally fine with you two having a relationship." After a pause, he added, "A romantic relationship. That is, as long as it won't affect our work."

"Why would it be any of your business?"

"I've got to make sure my crew is able to work together, and relationships might distract from that...y'know," He said while scratching behind his head.

"Well, thanks, Peter, but I'm pretty sure Rocket isn't interested in me that way."

Peter's eyes got intensely wide and he started sputtering, backing out of the room. "I-Uhh. He...you... _I'mgonnago_."

Peter ran out the door and you headed to your usual place; watching Rocket work while you tried to help as best you could. Rocket called your name to get your attention, and you settled the ice you were entering into a gun he had built to look at him. His eyes were bright, the mind you loved filled with genius ideas and plans.

You may not have believed that Rocket had any sort of romantic feelings for you, but you sure hoped so, because you were head over heels for him. For some reason, you got along with Rocket almost as fast as the others. Even the other Guardians had commented on it: They honestly were a little worried about how Rocket would react with a new member, but it turned out fine; you got along because Rocket knew about guns, and you could put special things _into_ those guns. Rocket could make them have elemental effects himself, but he'd have to buy special parts for that. It was so much more convenient to have someone who could just fuse fire into a gun's plasma supply to make enemies' wounds burst into flames.

"Yeah?"

"Well...I...Umm..."

Rocket was definitely acting questionable. You turned sideways so you were facing him in your chair. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I...can you come with me for a sec?"

You nodded and followed after Rocket when he stood and walked down the hall to the pilot's quarters. Peter sat in the pilot's chair, humming along to _Fooled Around And Fell In Love_ as a potted Groot swayed to the beat. Peter took a glance behind him, saw you and Rocket entering, and promptly picked up Groot, taking him out of the room as you entered. You looked to Rocket for some kind of explanation, but none came from the biped as he jumped up onto the pilot's chair. You took the seat next to him, and he hit the autopilot, leaving you to stare at the stars with him in silence, save for the music which seemed to have had its volume lowered.

After a bit, Rocket coughed. "So. I wanted ya in here so I could get to talkin' with you about somethin'."

His voice was shaky, and he took a breath before continuing. "I know I'm gross, and I know Quill might've spoiled things by telling you or something, and I know ya probably don't go for things like me, but...I gotta tell ya the truth...I...I like you. I wanna be with you. I...fuck it, I'd say I love you. Ugh...this was a fuckin' dumb idea. I know you don't feel the same way. How could you? ...I'll just go."

Rocket hopped off to go and started walking away in a hurry past your chair, but you reached out and gripped his arm, preventing him from running away. "Rocket."

"Just fuck off! I don't want to talk about it. You can save the 'just be friends' bullshit for later. I've already wrecked any chance of that not being awkward as all hell."

"Rocket, listen to me." Your voice was as calm as you could make it in a delicate situation like this. "You're not leaving until we've talked about this."

He slunk back over to stand in front of you with an uneasy sigh, arms crossed and gaze fixed on the floor. You wanted to just pick him up and hold him, maybe kiss him a bit.

After explaining that you felt the same (leaving him with an absolutely shell-shocked expression), you did just that.

_~_

"So, you told Peter about it?"

Rocket sighed as he snuggled up closer to your chest. "Yeah. Didn't really know what to do. He gave me a little bit of advice...I was still so fucking scared to tell you."

"You shouldn't have been," You muttered, running your hands down his back. "I've felt that way about you for a while."

He gave a laugh, and your cheeks heated up at how cute it was. "We're just idiots, aren't we?"

"Yeah," You sighed, settling down in your bed with him. "We really are."


End file.
